


In dulci jubilo

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Bromance, Christmas, Cold Weather, Friendship, Gen, Rain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Jim wird wieder mal von Finnegan vor die Tür gesetzt und wartet im Regen darauf, dass Bones endlich Feierabend hat.





	In dulci jubilo

**Author's Note:**

> Trekzember – Prompt 11 ("Ich hätte da eine Idee, wie dir gleich wieder warm wird.")
> 
> Herzlichen Dank an Amber, die man wieder alle freilaufenden Kommas eingefangen hat! *mwah*

„Weißt du, ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass du tatsächlich so dämlich bist und bei strömendem Regen vor der Tür wartest, bis meine verfluchte Schicht vorbei ist. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Jim. Und außerdem arschkalt! Hast du den Verstand verloren?“ Leonard McCoy riss seinen Freund dermaßen unsanft von den Stufen vor dem Wohnheim auf die Füße, dass dieser glaubte, er reiße ihm den Arm ab.

„Finnegan hat mich wieder mal ausgesperrt“, verteidigte sich Jim halbherzig und ließ sich von Leonard ins Wohnheim zerren. Er schlotterte jämmerlich am ganzen Leib.

Leonard drehte sich abrupt zu Jim um, der bereits erste Anzeichen einer Zyanose aufwies. Als Arzt wusste er nur zu gut, was das bedeutete; er war bereits hypothermisch. Es blitzte bedrohlich in seinen Augen. „Und das ist ein Grund im Regen zu hocken und dir den Hintern abzufrieren?“

Jim verstand gar nicht, warum sein Freund ihn dermaßen anherrschte. „Wo hätte ich denn sonst hingehen sollen?“

Leonard schnipste ihm ungeduldig gegen die Stirn. „Du solltest dir nicht so oft auf den Schädel schlagen lassen. Langsam scheinst du zu verblöden. Womöglich hast du deine grauen Zellen auch nur ertränkt.“

„Ich trinke weniger als du“, schnaubte Jim und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn. „Das hat wehgetan.“

Leonard schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Das hoffe ich doch“, grollte er. Und dann meinte er deutlich sanfter: „Du hättest zum Beispiel zu mir ins medizinische Zentrum kommen können, Dummkopf. Wir haben da einen Aufenthaltsraum, für Pausen und so weiter. Da hättest du auf mich warten können.“

„Ich war da. Aber man sagte mir, du seist in einer OP. Allerdings konnte mir niemand sagen, wie lange es dauern würde.“ Jim sah wie ein gegossener Pudel aus.

Ja, der Ingenieur war kein leichter Patient gewesen. Die OP hatte mehr als sechs Stunden gedauert. Schließlich war Leonard nur deshalb abgelöst worden, weil er am nächsten Tag Unterricht hatte und die Academy nicht vorsah, dass Kadetten die Nächte unter der Woche durcharbeiteten.

Sie gingen den Korridor schweigend entlang, bis sie zum Lift kamen. Leonard drückte den Rufknopf und betrachtete Jim eingehend von oben bis unten. „Wir müssen dich unbedingt aufwärmen, Jim. Sonst wirst du noch vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen krank. Und ich bin der arme Hund, der sich um dich kümmern darf.“ Der Lift kam und beide Männer stiegen ein. Leonard drückte auf den Knopf mit der Ziffer Zwei und die Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung. „Ich hätte da eine Idee, wie dir gleich wieder warm wird.“

Ein viel zu unkeusches Grinsen breitete sich auf Jims Zügen aus. Seine Fantasie ging sofort mit ihm durch.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, an was du schon wieder denkst“, raunte der Arzt mürrisch und verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sollten Finnegan endlich melden. Was der Drecksack dauernd mit dir abzieht, ist einfach ungeheuerlich.“

„Er hat wohl ein Mädchen auf dem Zimmer. So oft kommt das nicht vor“, verteidigte Jim seinen Mitbewohner. „Ich sollte den Spieß vielleicht einfach mal herumdrehen.“

Leonard legte den Kopf schief und sah Jim mit einem Blick an, der schieren Unglauben zum Ausdruck brachte. „Klar, dich hirnlos durch die Gegend zu vögeln, hilft ganz bestimmt.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich durch die Gegend zu vögeln, wie du es so eloquent formuliert hast, Bones. Aber hin und wieder …“ Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem Freund sah.

Leonard rollte die Augen. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber komm dann nicht zu mir, wenn du dir einen Xenotripper oder sonst eine Geschlechtskrankheit eingefangen hast.“

Sie erreichten das gewünschte Stockwerk und Leonard ging geradewegs den Korridor entlang zu seinem kleinen Appartement. Während er den Zahlencode eingab, musterte Jim ihn nachdenklich. „Warum stört es dich, wenn ich hin und wieder …“

„Es ist dein Ruf, Jim“, erwiderte Leonard mit festem Blick. Die Tür zu seinem Zuhause ging auf und sie traten ein.

Jim lächelte amüsiert. „Ich habe einen Ruf?“

Ohne darauf zu antworten, ging Leonard zu dem kleinen Badezimmer, nahm ein Badetuch aus dem Schrank und warf es Jim zu. „Trockne dich ab. Ich hole dir was zum Anziehen. Du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus.“ Er sah Jim nicht mal an, als er mit ihm sprach. Stattdessen wuselte er durch sein Appartement und suchte ein paar Klamotten für seinen Freund. Als er in den Wohnraum zurückkam, stand Jim in nichts weiter als seinen Boxershorts da und rubbelte sich das Haar trocken. Leonard blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen, der nicht kurz genug war, um vollkommen bedeutungslos zu sein, und starrte sein Gegenüber regungslos an.

„Du wolltest mich aufwärmen“, erinnerte Jim ihn und holte Leonard jäh aus seiner Starre.

Leonard verzog das Gesicht. „In deinen Träumen wärme ich dich auf.“ Er warf Jim einige Kleidungsstücke zu. „Hier, zieh das an. Du kannst auf der Couch schlafen, wenn du möchtest.“

„In meinen Träumen tust du noch ganz andere Dinge mit mir“, feixte Jim.

Leonard klappte die Kinnlade herunter, während er Jim einen konsternierten Blick zuwarf. „Wie kannst du nur so schamlos sein? Ehrlich, wer zur Hölle hat dich erzogen?“

Jim machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Niemand, wenn man es genau nimmt. Jedenfalls nicht meine Mutter. Und Frank … hat auch lieber gesoffen und mir eine Tracht Prügel verpasst, nachdem Sam abgehauen war und ich nicht länger der brave kleine Jimbo sein wollte.“ Jetzt war allerdings nicht die richtige Zeit, um über seine verkorkste Kindheit zu sprechen. „Außerdem mache ich doch nur Spaß, Bones. Das weißt du doch, oder?“

Leonard rollte mit den Augen. Er war sich da manchmal nicht so sicher, ob all die Flirtversuche so harmlos waren. „Ich kenne dich noch nicht gut genug, um das einschätzen zu können.“

Daraufhin zuckte Jim nur die Schultern, schlüpfte in die Trainingshose und schenkte seinem Freund ein sonniges Lächeln. „Wenn du mich nicht andauernd abweisen würdest, könntest du mich bestimmt besser einschätzen. Dazu müsstest du aber mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen.“

„Noch mehr?“, fragte Leonard und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, so dass seine Stirn in kleinen Falten lag. „Herr im Himmel, wie soll ich das aushalten?“

„Wenn du mich erst richtig kennst, wirst du nie wieder einen anderen Freund in deinem Leben brauchen. Das verspreche ich dir.“

„Das hört sich eher nach einer Drohung an“, lachte Leonard.

Jim zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Sieh es als Herausforderung. Ich weiß, dass du darauf stehst. Warum sonst hättest du Arzt werden wollen? Du liebst das Komplizierte und das Unvorhersehbare. Ich bin all das.“

Leonard schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das befürchte ich auch. Aber für heute hatte ich genug Herausforderungen, Jim. Ich bin total erledigt. Also mach es dir auf der Couch bequem, deck dich vernünftig zu und versuch heute mal etwas mehr als üblich zu schlafen.“

„Ja, Doktor.“ Jim salutierte spaßeshalber. „Gute Nacht, Bones.“

„Nacht, Jim.“

Leonard war gerade eingeschlafen, da spürte er, wie sich ein Körper neben ihn ins Bett legte. Das musste er träumen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Das lag zweifellos an Jims andauernden Flirtversuchen. Das machte ihn ganz verrückt. Als sich jedoch von hinten auch noch ein Arm um seine Mitte legte und er ganz deutlich Atemzüge an seinem Nacken spürte, da wusste er, dass er nicht träumte. Er überlegte, ob er Jim zur Rede stellen und aus seinem Bett hinauswerfen sollte. Der Körper seines Freundes war jedoch immer noch ziemlich kalt. Wahrscheinlich legte dieser sich nur deshalb zu ihm ins Bett, um sich aufzuwärmen. Ja, das musste es sein. Dies eine Mal, sagte Leonard sich, würde er Jim gewähren lassen. Nur dies eine Mal …

 

E N D E


End file.
